speculationfandomcom-20200214-history
SM Nonviolent Encounters
'The Art of Subtlety' "Nonviolence" is a relative indicator: this section deals with all contact short of uncontrolled brawling and shooting. Controlled brawling and shooting (when it's one-sided) is here, too. This is likely the result of crude interrogation techniques, and we cover that. Regardless of what the actual mission objectives may be, there are a few activities that are always leaned on to get the job done. Before anything, a group will do a little prep, make a little love, and get down tonight. This includes such things as grabbing plenty of expense money for travel, lodging, and necessary equipment. Employers will usually provide said cash. Then there is the matter of actually getting the supplies (if you know you can transport them). This includes weapons, ammunition, (secure) communications, surveillance material, B&E tools (that's Breaking & Entering), and maybe some reservations under a false name. If you can't get said materials before you go, you gotta gettem when you're there (and finding the contacts can be a bit more difficult in a city that isn't your own). Then you have to get there. This can be as simple as: you board the jet (spacecraft, shuttle, boat), and a while later, you arrive. Note that there has to be some more sophisticated luggage to hide goodies in, 'cuz technology has evolved enough to compensate for the majority of underpaid personnell. Alternately, getting there could be half the fun. Once there, you have to set up a base of operations. Everybody needs to work out of somewhere, unless the group has rehearsed a totally fluid in-and-out. Even the best won't often be able to do this, simply because situations have such radical variables. So, a good CP is often in a large, unsuspecting, and generic hotel, or little mom-and-pop place where you can turn on the country charm and have enough cash to compensate for noticable character flaws (like leaving at night and returning in the morning). Then comes information gathering. This is asking questions, poking around, and trying to find what the current status is. This is covered in the social roleplaying section, and has to do with meeting folks, talking to them, and generally learning what's going on. Next comes surveillance. Infiltration (in the B&E sense) may follow, with other specialties practiced while inside, such as computer tampering, theft, kidnapping, murder, and/or other options. There's always the possibility of full-out combat, then comes exfiltration (or E&E--that's Escape & Evasion). Depending on the target, that could be the whole mission, or the beginning of a long string of events. Just as a safe practice, it's good to work fast, hit hard, and bug out. If you are always on the offensive, its less likely that your quarry will sneak around and send a surprise in your backdoor. But if your quarry is good, thats still always a risk. Watch out. 'Social Roleplaying' How an NPC reacts to a PC, or what first impressions and subsequent reactions occur should be reasoned out by the Ref and players. The approach is fairly straightforward. In normal situations, the reception of strangers is generally neutral. However, initial reactions are affected by the appearance, actions, and demands of the PC's. From the other direction (the NPCs), the neutrality is skewed by their history, mood, and alertness levels. Unless people come in acting on the fringes of outrageous, you can roleplay the small talk until you get to a juncture where it's time to use skills and traits. Actual roleplay can get a bit complicated, especially if the NPC''s are acting on the fringe. For instance, the PCs go into a bar (which is, incidentally, a great place for recent information on local activities). If the place is particularly rough, meeting somebody and trying to talk shop may start a fight, especially if the PCs differ from the NPCs in any appreciable way. Walking, talking, or acting like a stranger will create suspicion, and that, of course, will make things difficult for players. Much of the time, the Ref will not have to roll for reactions. He simply hears what the PCs are presenting themselves as, and he knows if they will blend in. This runs the whole gamut of public social gathering places, not just the dingy ratholes. The PCs may not have to worry about anything but an effeminate little maitre'd, but if they look and smell like a dock worker in a fern bar, the suits are gonna clam faster than can be physically measured. In some rare cases, the reactions of people to certain things may be preordained. For instance, if the PC's ask a particular patron a particular question, he explodes into a murderous rage (it reminds him of his abusive step-cousin). It is up to the characters to work their way around that one. Often, when it gets serious, it is best to keep the play in the third person, compare numbers, and the characters do their magic. The approach, then, is up to the players and all they want is a little fake legitimacy. 'Play by the numbers...your numbers' When it is decided that the numbers should do the talking, there are different approaches. To frame it all, we have to know what the goals are for the PCs. If its casual information, there is very little need to compare numbers. It is a desire in almost all cognitive being (barring introverts and intelligence agents) to impart information. It is simply an element of psychology that people like to talk. If they think it is hamless (to them), they follow the impulse to babble. If the audience is paying attention, it sucks out even more information. The roots have something to do with affirming the gossipers social position, and deeper yet, gaining acceptance among perceived peers. Again, look at the "harmless to them" part. Most people don't look at the big picture, and what they blab might end up coming around in a bad way, but unless it is direct, they don't realize it. It is surprising, useful, and somewhat depressing how much confidential information just gets thrown out to whomever is listening. The rare exception to this is other operators, which are generally meticulous about their info (unless they are on "home turf" and need to exercise bragging rights--but even then, they aren't completely stupid). Office wonks, secretaries, and third-party contracted employees (janitors, copy repairmen) are ''awful about this. But such is academic... When asking questions, you are conducting an interrogation. The target may not even realize it, or might even enjoy the process. In any case, it becomes a tactical matter. The approaches include luring, seducing, identifying, and intimidating. Sometimes, one might progress into another. The set-up to acceptance is important when using the numbers. Without some frame of reference, it is impossible to pick a winning tactic. Plus, in addition to roleplaying the enterance and the specific actions, the outcome can be helped or hindered by the characters themselves. For example: A PC wants to be accepted in a rough bar. If he dresses right and walks with the right balance of attitude, it may be up to his PStrength may make him impressive enough to warrant tentative acceptance. A sports bar may require flaunting a little sports history knowledge. Getting the chef to talk may require luring him out with your own domestic engineering knowledge. Child psychology may be handy for the tot who witnessed the whole thing, but won't otherwise talk to strangers. Once accepted, the PC has to decide what he thinks is the smoothest route for making people spill the beans. The Ref may be consulted in this, because roleplay doesn't always achieve Academy Award levels, and analyzing anything less could be deceptive. In such a case, the player simply says "Well, it might be this, but...what is my character seeing as the best route?" Then the ref could suggest, and you go on from there. Caveat: don't assume the Ref is going to give you the best chance, he is just saying what he thinks the character would see. Usual tactics start small and work their way up. Favors, by the way, weigh in on the same scale (but you usually will already know the person). Starting too large shocks them, and will either turn them off or alarm them so much that they make trouble (either right there, or later with the authorities or badguys or whatever). We will assume that the PCs are smart and are sticking to this winning pattern. Note that simple techniques will use one vs. one, and the more sophisticated techniques will use a combination vs. a combination. RECRUITING Recognizing the vulnerability of a target, and the best means for exploitation, whether bribery, sexual entrapment, extortion, or a combination thereof. In effective terms, the ROF is the Mental Strength of the target. The following are the modifiers and they're measured in a Relative Frame of Reference (RFR) of potential consequences: * Note: the low-risk (10 range) circumstance is the usual area where small-time bribery has the most efficient results ("Have you seen this guy around here lately? Mr. Hamilton wants to know…") 'LURING' This is simply drawing information out into the open, most often by navigating a conversation onto a topic (which requires some knowledge of particular histories, possibly demonstrating skills, or flaunting a reputation-which the operative must have thoroughly and legitamately established), then letting the person babble on. One of the most effective ways for people that believe in something but are faced with a silence. This silence draws the talker out, thinking he has to "convince" or convert the listener. This works well for non-hostile interrogations. *'NOTE:' if the Op has both, he can add 50% of the other for two mods. Of course, if the target has half a brain, he too can use a 10% Psyops mod, but both of his remain at 10%. Of course, it is possible that the Op could be outclassed but target babbles anyway...giving disinformation. *'NOTE 2:' The Target's MA is, without a doubt, high as a DoD. This is why intelligence and undercover police have specialists for this kind of work. Certain environmental mods will have an effect, though. If the Target is under the influence of drugs, his MA may drop between 5 and 50% depending on his level of inebriation. If he is otherwise distracted with other problems, his MA may drop between 5-15%. On the other hand, if he's been alerted and is on the defensive, it may increase his suspicion the MA-based DoD may rise 10-50%. 'SEDUCING' There are two types of seduction: physical and mental – and the latter is more difficult. Targets are often open to both information compromise and physical action, both sex and otherwise (though the seducer usually has to be the example). MENTAL Mental seduction entails catching a target's personality, then appealing to the things it holds dearest, with the intention of appearing as a master of the qualities in question. If successful, the target looks up to the seducer as something of an icon, and falling into an admiring state. * NOTE: ''' Of course, if the target doesn't have some knowledge of PSYOPS, he's screwed isn't he?. Both Op and target mods are considered 10% of the originals. '''PHYSICAL Ego is a higher function, Sex is primal. This is the nuclear bomb of intelligence gathering techniques and that's one of the reasons it used so often (and so well). It is simply catching the eye of the target, then initiating sexual innuendo and maintaining erotic, exotic, and provactive behavior until the target's hormones start flowing. After the initial stages, the approach is a simple matter. Then it's off to do the deed. If one can hold up the illusion through sex (they're very good in bed), the target will feel as if he has made a deeper connection, and may babble. Otherwise, it does occupy the target's time and opens his carried belongings to pilfering and his mug to taping (for later blackmailing purposes). * NOTE: ' While the Op is puttin' on the moves, the target is resisting his or her hormones. If the target has seduction skill himself, he is jaded, experienced, and can see through much of the smoke the Op is putting up. If he doesn't he'll likely fall. The character can use contacting or PSYOPS in place of seduction if he doesn't have it, or if circumstances warrant special guard. 'IDENTIFYING Less dangerous and just as effective as seducing. This is a matter of feeling out the opinions of the target, then agreeing, restating, and building on those opinions in an agreeable way. Though not much easier than seducing, it does loosen tongues and opens the door for favors (in which the requesting party does not have to be present). When asking friendlies for favors, this is used. Of course, they might do the favor even if the character would fail the comparison, just because they know the favor will be returned when they ask for it. * NOTE: PSYOPS mod (for the Op) is exclusive, and more devious, than using Admin (which indicates letting the force of one's personality, read: "natural leadership", come through). 'INTIMIDATION' This is use of threat, physical or psychological, to break the target's resistance to telling you what you want to hear. I wouldn't rule out minor violence in the physical category, nor blackmail or threats against your MCI Calling Circle as psychological pressure. On top of that, a combination of physical and mental can be very effective (or so I've heard). * NOTE: if the target has a PS within +/- 10 points the Ops, he is indifferent to any PS mod the Op might add. If the Target is stronger than the Op by 11+ points and the Op still insists on flexing and grunting, the mod turns to a negative (the target is unimpressed, to say the least). A little slapping around will often add 5-15 to the Op's mod, unless the Target is the bullish type that just gets pissed (then it's a penalty instead). 'BRIBERY' Everybody knows this one, and if they don't, they should. This is the standard for getting work done in most third world countries and still the path to convenience in major metropolitan centers. You think cabbies, doormen, and waiters are the only folks that like tips? Try cops in tough neighborhoods, underpaid security rentals, and city employees. I'm tellin' ya...it's magic. * NOTE: The *Special depends on what level of danger the information release will bring. If it's no big deal, the number is under 5 (probably 0). If it'll mean risking broken bones, that may be upwards of 100-500 simoleans. If there are some baaaaad dudes on the other end, it may go into the thousands. Of course, target desperation can bring it down, and Op desperation drives it up. It doesn't guarantee the truth, the whole truth, or anything that resembles the truth. On the flip side, most of the time, the Ops will get what they need (and if their skill combo alone is better than the target's MS, they can easily filter what is and isn't truth). A little Intimidation (see above) can confirm or at least reinforce unfortunate consequences if the information sold is faulty. 'DEGREES OF ENLIGHTENMENT' So the Operative compares favourably to the target. Does that guarantee access to everything? No. It goes in grades... even the failure. Contacting This is clandestine or street-coded communication. Often, word may get out, and if there is a problem and the characters could solve it, the targets may be enthusiastic to get out the information. However, unless they have contacting, the sources will not trust them and badda-bing, no info. If they do have contacting, willing sources will freely donate information. Otherwise, there may be an unspoken expectation of reperation ($20 to $50), but this is by no means a rule (on the flip side, other, higher, sources would be insulted if you offered). A contacting skill of within 20 will give partial confidence, ie. an inkling that something is going down. Within 10 is confidence to name places and hint at merchandise. Equal or greater is enough to name names and risk compromise. Rattle on This system assumes people are talking the same language, and if they aren't, that complicates things. The L-barrier prevents communication, and often leads to serious trouble. Play it up. Talking to somebody not a native or comfortable speaker will increase the difficulty by upto 30 points, while going through a non-neutral translator (like somebody's droid), can increase encounter difficulties by upto 50. The two are cumulative. Likewise, if it's strictly a regional language, and the PC can speak in it, even poorly, the NPC may feel complemented and enthusiastic. Consider a bonus ''of up to 15. '''Social Uneases' Right up there with language, there are a lot of strong beliefs around the world. These cultural distinctions flavor any approach to diplomacy and trade. These distinctions are also the one thing a culture will cling to, the one thing that keeps a region's distinctiveness in the global sociological soup. Knowing the culture can make things smooth, while some minor transgression may tag the party as way-way-outsiders and make the adventuring more difficult. Filtration: It's a good idea Sometimes its best to have a man on the inside. How do we do this? Well, it's a little adventure in itself. For the professional or otherwise public organization, it's simply filling out the forms and hoping they accept or hire you. The more important they are, the more stringent they'll be on any sort of background or reference checks. Then it becomes a matter of being assigned to the right place. Other ways might include bribing the hiring man, bringing him in on part of it (doing his duty), or extorting/intimidating the said folks to put your agent where he needs to be. Infiltrating a private group, ala crime syndicate or tango brotherhood, is somewhat more difficult. These guys are usually supertight, very careful, suspicious, and otherwise difficult to horn in on. Best way is to look like a willing or sympathetic soul and let them come to you. Then you use identification or even seduction to convince them that you should be let in. Be careful, though, because your first contacts might be easily charmed, but the higher ups get sharper and sharper. These groups often have had contact for years before even thinking of untoward activity, and any stranger is a potential threat. Other techniques include introducing yourself and asking to jump on, but this is for bigger groups that need cannonfodder. In any case, expect a request of personal sacrifice and some violent ritual of initiation before induction. This proves intent and "purity of heart", and will often be something like killing on-command, either somebody shockingly innocent or somebody you probably don't want to (like previously captured comrades, cops, family members, etc.). Coming in with a reputation will help forstall this but does not guarantee against it. The only subsequent way around it is to have enough intel assets that a good fake can be set-up. Then the agent goes out, shoots a cop, comes back, and he's in the fold. The cop is taken to the hospital to treat broken ribs under the concealed body armor and wipe off the fake blood (or something even more realistic). They'd probably sacrifice a clone if the infiltration was important enough, but by then, the infiltration is the centerpiece of the mission, not a sideline. Once in, the agent progresses in stages to a comfortable point, hovers if he can, and waits for the moment that the action goes down. Such situations may be given illumination (and some help) if the character can use sociology, various psychologies (the criminal one comes to mind), and PSYOPS to analyze structure and possibly induce other subversions. If the character can swing some philosophy into the mix, he has a better chance (especially if his is greater than the targets). Contacting would be heavily used, especially for clandestine signals to comrades on the outside (including special gesture sequences, brush contacts, and dead drops). In the more sopisticated groups, the old fashioned communication methods are actually safer, because the the infiltrated group is justifyably paranoid enough to be monitoring every electronic signal that might be coming or going. No pressure. Deep Roleplay Your players are ready to go deep on this Operation... and you, the Ref, are freaking out. Relax: we've got you covered. If you've got a hardcore group of players, we've put in a walkthrough for you to take your crew through a worthy adventure. SURVEILLANCE: 'Putting eyes on the prize 'INFILTRATION: 'Because the view is better from the inside 'READY ROOM: A Ref's Ops Briefing Category:System Mechanics